Can The Future Survive The Past Or Vice Versa?
by dIzAzTeR45
Summary: A bunch of kids fall into the Bone Eater's Well and get transported to Japan's Warring Era and meet Inu and Co. How could they pass when only Kag and Inu can? Why do they feel so at home with a bunch of strangers? Rated R for swearing please r&r chap 2 up
1. Introduction To Our Characters

Hey! Here is my first attempt at writing an Inuyasha fic!! heehee ^.^ Well, unfortunately I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in the Inuyasha series T.T I welcome reviews and flamers are also welcome, it just helps me better the fic because sometimes they are right and if anyone wants to give ideas I would greatly appreciate it, please write it in an e-mail or review it to me, thanks!!! Now, on with the fic!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Six kids fall into the Bone Eater's Well and get transported to Japan's Warring Era and meet with Inu and Co. How could they pass through if only Kagome and Inuyasha can? And why do they feel at home with them?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
An Introduction To Our Characters  
  
  
  
"Hey look! There goes Michiko!" Exclaimed one of Michiko's many admirers.  
  
"Dude, she looks so hott today!" said another.  
  
"Dude.. she's wearing her uniform.." said his friend.  
  
"But still.. I would want to get in bed with her." daydreamed the admirer.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY SISTER?!?!" screamed Ryoichi grabbing the boy by the collar with his pointed fingernails ripping his shirt slightly and amber eyes flaring.  
  
"Nothing Ryoichi leave him alone!" said the boy's friend pulling back his friend from the angered brother's grip.  
  
"Ryoichi.. Let him be.." said Michiko dully. Michiko was very used to this, it was an everyday event and she was getting quite tired of it.  
  
Ryoichi dropped the pathetic lecher to the ground and gavr him a death stare before walking towards his younger but twin sister while the boy scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could.  
  
"Ne, Ryoichi, why are you so mean at times?" asked Michiko.  
  
"No one talks to my imooto-san like that." said Ryoichi gritting his teeth.  
  
"Yare yare.. anger management didn't help you at all." said Michiko shaking your head, "Besides i'm not really your younger sister, you were born a minute early!"  
  
"Never-the-less, you are still my younger sister." said Ryoichi, "besides, that was the same jerk that put dog food in Naomi's locker! Member that?"  
  
"Honto?" asked Michiko.  
  
"Honto." confirmed Ryoichi.  
  
"Where is Naomi-chan anyway?" questioned Michiko searching for a certain white-haired cousin, "Ah! There she is!"  
  
Michiko grabbed Ryoichi by the wrist and dragged him and his skateboard in his other hand across Shikon Intermediate until they reached their hang-out spot at "The Wall." Just Michiko, her brother, her cousin Naomi, her best friend Aiko and Aiko's ni-san Kohaku. Once there, Michiko sat down next to Naomi and greeted her punkish cousin.  
  
"So, Namoi, what's up?" asked Michiko energeticly from her sprint across campus.  
  
"Same old," said Naomi reading a few sentences in her chemistry book with her golden eyes, "just got sexually harassed by Kohaku and got called a freak about 3 times today and it's not even 8 AM yet."  
  
"Hey well at least thats a minimal from yesterday!" said Ryoichi cheerfully, "Maybe all the insults are dying down, you had four yesterday!"  
  
"Hey freak!" yelled an anonymous person walking by Naomi.  
  
"Ano.. we'll now it's just tied from yesterday.." said Ryoichi carefully as to not hurt Naomi.  
  
"Hey guys look, it's Shikon Intermediate's freak!" yelled a jock passing by.  
  
"Ano.. at least you didn't get stuff thrown at you today.." said Ryoichi trying to make things better.  
  
Just then a crumpled up piece of trash was thrown at Naomi's head.  
  
"Ano..-"  
  
Ryoichi was cut off by Naomi snapping her book shut and gave an icy glare at her idiotic cousin.  
  
"Just shut up before something else happens." hissed Michiko to her brother, but Naomi had good ears, she heard it.  
  
"I'm going to go to class already, I need to study a bit more for my chemistry test and it's too noisy here." she stated getting up and leaving for Room 5 dodging every piece of trash thrown at her.  
  
"Why'd you say all that you baka!" yelled Michiko hitting him with her nearly empty backpack.  
  
Even as a child Naomi was differeny she was born not too different from her cousins, they were both born with amber eyes and claws but what seperated them was her white hair and a purple cresent on her head, she had asked her mom why and she simply stated that it was her birhmark and she got it from her dad, but it wasn't like she could ask her dad anything, he ran out on her when she was born.  
  
"NANI?! I was just trying to be cheerful!!!" said Ryoichi defensively.  
  
Michiko sweatdropped, "Aiya! I took all the brains in the family!" She ran her fingers through her raven hair staring at the ground. Ryoichi fell anime-style and made a fist like he was about to deck his sister but then stopped. He sniffed the air and then smelt his favorite scent in the world.  
  
"Eh?.. I smell strawberries..." informed Ryoichi.  
  
"Good for you.." retorted his sister with her fingers rubbing her temples.  
  
"Feh.." breathed Ryoichi. He blew off his sister to find they sweet aroma, "Hmm.. scent is getting closer.."  
  
Michiko was watching her brother. "Oh, kami, he is just so weird at times.." sighed Michiko.  
  
Ryoichi closed his eyes and walked towards the smell until he bumped into it and reached out his hands and grabbed the object that smelt of strawberries. Then he heard a girl scream his name, then felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Next he felt the ground beneath his back. He opened his eyes to see Aiko with one arm across her chest and her other and clenched into a fist with a rather irritated expression on her face and her brother beside her laughing his head off.  
  
"Wow Ryoichi, I thought I was the lecher in the group." laughted Kohaku grabbing his sides.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" blushed Ryoichi, "I was just looking for the scent of strawberries!" Just then Ryoichi found out how stupid that sound and sweat-dropped.  
  
"Well that's the biggest lie I've even heard," said Kohaku with his hands crossed over his chest, "if you wanted some you could've just asked me, I would've gotten you a really hott cheerleader."  
  
"URUSAI!!!!" screamed Ryoichi scaring anyone within a hundred yards radius from him.  
  
Everyone: "kowaii.." sweat-drop.  
  
"Alright you two, just break it up!" said Aiko putting her index fingers to each one of their lips. "Ryoichi, the smell is my perfume and Kohaku you shouldn't be talking, if you really want to get with Naomi then just ask her out and stop molesting her!"  
  
Michiko stepped into her three companion's argument.  
  
"Ano.. we are going to be-"  
  
"NANI?!!! I don't like her" denied Kohaku.  
  
"FINE! Be late!" yelled Michiko hurt from being cut-off, noticing that no one was listening she ran off to class.  
  
The three got in deeper into the argument until the 5 minute bell for class rang they ignored it and kept arguing until the bell for class rang. They all looked around until they saw no one realizing they were so totally screwed.  
  
"Kuso!!" yelled all three of them before racing for their classrooms.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAY! Well, that was the first chapter and I am guessing you guys can tell what's going on in this chapter as you can see i'm not good at keeping secrets! Well, I am going to start typing the second chapter right now so just enjoy this chapter for now until I post the next one which will be sometime today and while your all waiting.. reviews are always nice... ^... heehee 


	2. The Echanted Well

Hey!!! See me update just like I promise, well here's chap 2!! enjoy and please review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
The Enchanted Well  
  
Glossary  
-chan - it means like someone you know and they are your friend like Aiko-chan  
Do-yobi - saturday  
Hentai - pervert  
Ne-chan - older sister  
Iie - No  
Ni-chan - older brother  
Youkai - demon  
Haha - mother  
Obaasan - grandmother  
Chichi - fater  
Kyodai - siblings  
Chikuso - damnit  
Katana - sword  
Osuwari - sit, used only for dogs  
  
After school, everyone gathered at "The Wall" except Kohaku who went to get his little 8-year-old brother, Sora from Shikon Elementay.  
  
"So... what's everyone doing tomorrow?" asked Aiko.  
  
"Dunno, planning on skating." said Ryoichi playing with his skateboard beneath his feet.  
  
"How about you Michiko?"  
  
"I'm planning on practicing my bow." she said casually.  
  
"Arn't you gonna practice today?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Ya, I have it in my locker let me go get it." said Michiko getting up and walking toward the locker room.  
  
"Ok, well, how 'bout you Naomi?"  
  
"Well, there is a punk party going on three days from now, you wanna go Aiko-chan?" said Naomi inspecting her fingernails.  
  
"I'm there, dude, there is nothing to do, i'm getting so irked by my family already!" said Aiko pouting her lips.  
  
Just then Michiko arrived with her bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Hey Michiko, you wanna go to a punk party on do-yobi?" asked Aiko.  
  
"It's not really my scence but alright. Can I borrow your clothes Naomi-chan?" asked Michiko.  
  
"Sure, why not. You comming Ryoichi?" asked Naomi.  
  
"Guess so, nothing else to do.." said Ryoichi stretching his arms over his head.  
  
After about 3 minutes of silence Aiko broke it.  
  
"Dude where the HELL is my brother?!" she said with an irritated voice. Just then she felt a pair of hands grab her stomach and run it up to her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" said the voice.  
  
"Hmm... it must be my hentai brother." said Aiko plainly as she shoved the hands away from her eyes.  
  
"IIE! It's not Sora." joked Kohaku.  
  
The little boy kicked his Ni-chan, "Urusai! You hentai! You grope even Ne-chan!"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, since everyone is here I found somthing really cool back at the shrine that i've got to show you guys!" exclaimed Ryoichi.  
  
The six friends races each other on the way to Michiko's and Ryoichi's House. Their house was a shrine keeping care of a tree over 1,000 years old and a cursed well with many legends attached to it. Naomi was the first to reach hardly out of breath while everyone else lagges behind her gasping for air.  
  
"How in the hell can you run so fast." asked Kohaku stopping between every word to breathe. "You run faster than Ryoichi-chan and he's the fastest on our track team!"  
  
Naomi just shrugged, "So, what is so cool here Ryoichi, it's just an old well and an even older tree."  
  
When Ryoichi caught his breath he led the rest into the house which guarded the well with magic to protect it from youkai.  
  
"Ryoichi! We aren't supposed to be down here! Haha will kill us! What about all the legends that Obaasan used to tell us?" whispered Michiko.  
  
"Keh, you actually believe that? Obaasan is crazy she thinks the legends are real and if you don't talk so loud Haha or Chichi won't hear us!" snapped Ryoichi.  
  
As they walked into the house they all felt a creepy vibe comming from the well and realizing that it was so dark everyone grabbed a hold of each other out of fear except for Naomi who just trotted behind unafraid and stood tall.  
  
"Hey Naomi, are you scared? Why don't you come next to me so I can hold your hand." grinned Kohaku, reaching out to Naomi's hand.  
  
"Not a chance hentai." said Naomi keeping her hand away from Kohaku as far away as possible. "Besides I don't know where your hands have been.."  
  
"Eh, Naomi-chan, you really think of me like that?" giving her a fake confused look.  
  
"Stop it you two, we're at the well." scolded Ryoichi.  
  
Everyone looked at the well and all sweatdropped except Ryoichi. In the middle of the boarded up old well was an old arrow still standing firm in the tightly secured boards.  
  
"You brought us here to show us an arrow?" asked Aiko dully.  
  
"It's not just an arrow!" snapped Ryoichi, "look here." He stuck his hand next to the aarow and it began to glow.  
  
"Oh, gomen Ryoichi-chan, a glowing arrow, I mean." apologized Aiko sarcasticly.  
  
Ryoichi fell anime-stlye.  
  
"Are you not in the least bit interested!! Look at my hand!" hissed Ryoichi showing Aiko his hand. It was scarred from where placed his hand over the aarow. Eveyone was getting a little scared.  
  
"Well whoever did this obviously doesn't want anyone to be here." said Aiko heading for the door.  
  
"Come back cousin, I know it's a little freaky but it can't be all that bad." said Naomi grabbing the aarow. A pinkish-purple light glowed in Naomi's hand and sent her flying backwards onto the steps.  
  
"Holy shit!" breathed Naomi, "It almost blew my freaking hand off!"  
  
"Okay this is getting scary! Let's just go!" said a frightened Aiko while Naomi was getting up to get to the well again.  
  
"Naomi, your going back after it was about to kill you?!?" questioned Kohaku whith amazement that she went back.  
  
"I can hear voices comming through there." she responded. She put her head far away from the arrow, but listened to the voices.  
  
  
'Shippo don't play by the well!' said a voice that resembled a girl.  
  
'Alright Kagome!' said a little boy.  
  
  
"Eh? I can hear a girl and a small boy." said Naomi with interest.  
  
"Is it safe to go near that.. thing!" asked Aiko walking towards it.  
  
"Seems fine now, it didn't kill Naomi-chan and it's not killing you." said Ryoichi walking towards it. Then the arrow began to glow again.  
  
"Heh, it seems to not like you Ryoichi." said Sora clutching to Aiko.  
  
"Quiet you squirt!" snapped Ryoichi.  
  
"Ryoichi, don't be so hard on him, he is right though, it seems to not like you." said Kohaku walking towards it, "Just stay back for a while."  
  
"Humph." said Ryoichi with a huff and sat on the dirt floor.  
  
"Let's test it to see if it likes one of us." said Aiko grabbing the arrow. This time it did not glow.  
  
"Hey it likes you Ne-chan!" said Sora excitedly.  
  
"Pull it out Aiko!" said Ryoichi standing up. So she did, she tried to pull it out with all her strength but the arrow did not budge.  
  
"Hey it won't move!" said Aiko struggling to get the arrow out.  
  
"Move sis, you are so weak, let me help." said Kohaku helping his sister, but even he could not pull it out.  
  
"Damn this is in good." said Kohaku gritting his teeth.  
  
"Let me help!" said Sora who hopped ontop of the boards and helped his kyodai pull at the arrow, but still it did not budge.  
  
"Oi, Michiko, help us!" yelled Kohaku.  
  
Michiko got up from her seat next to Naomi to help her friends. The arrow began to glow again, but still Michiko put her hand over the arrow. It did not attack her like how it did with her brother or with Naomi, but stayed the same low glow when she stood by it. Then she placed a finger on top of one of the feathers by the tail. Suddenly the shaft of the arrow cracks. Next the whole well began to glow and started to pull Michiko in. She screamed.  
  
"I'm comming Michiko." yelled Ryoichi getting up from his spot and jumped to pull back his little sister.  
  
"Don't let go Ryoichi! It's pitch-black in here!" said Michiko frightended. Ryoichi felt his grip on Michiko slipping.  
  
"Chikuso" he cursed.   
  
"Ne, you guys want to help us?!" screamed Michiko. The rest of the friends raced to the twins and helped pull Michiko back from the well. Just then a force grabbed Michiko and pulled her in harder which pulled in the rest of the friends into the well. All around them was pitch-black and they were falling, but then they felt like someone had caught them..? No, they stopped falling and began floating and then landed gently on a dirt floor with bones scattered in places.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!! bones bones!!!! ewww!!!!!" freaked Aiko running around in the little space they had.  
  
"Quiet you! Before our parents here us!" yelled Ryoichi.  
  
"I don't think you are at home Ryoichi." said Naomi.  
  
"Why do you say that Naomi, did you hit your head on a bone or somthing?" said Ryoichi irritated.  
  
"Well, actually I did, but besides that there is no roof of the shrine we entered and light is shining down and how can we see bones if it was pitch-black?" said Naomi simply. This scared everyone but they looked outside and she was right. There was no shrine but they saw trees and heard birds chirping.  
  
"Dude where are we?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, we are about to find out." said Kohaku at the top of the well. He had climbed up while everyone was amazed at the change of environment. Everyone had climbed out and looked around and found the God Tree (The 1,000 year old tree), but no house no rodes, no buildings, they were in a forest. Just then they heard a rustling in a bush. Then out jumped a rather pissed off man with white hair, dog ears, and amber eyes.  
  
"OK, who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?!?!?!!?" said the boy.  
  
No answer.  
  
"WELL????" said the boy showing his huge katana. Then they heard another rustling in the bushes and out jumped a girl that looked amazingly like...  
  
"HAHA?????" whispered Michiko in utter confusion.  
  
"Haha?" said the girl.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, your a mom?" said the boy.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha!! Osuwari!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha fell face down into the dirt and a muffled cry of "YOU BITCH!" could be heard.  
  
"Osuwari?" whispered Sora slowly. 'What a weird couple.' he thought  
  
"Inuyasha? Kagome?" Michiko was so confused she fainted onto the dirt.  
  
"Ne, Ryoichi, why didn't you catch her." said Naomi dully.  
  
"NAOMI?!?! Do you not know they are the names of-" started Ryoichi but was cut-off.  
  
"I know who they belong to, but let me handle this." whispered Naomi to Ryoichi.  
  
"Ano, we are lost we came out through that well there." said Naomi pointing to the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
'Through the well?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Could we have a place to stay?" asked Kohaku interrupting Naomi's job.  
  
"Sure, we'll take you to the village where my friends are and we will need some answers there." stated Kagome.  
  
"No problem." smiled Kohaku.  
  
"Alrite." said Kagome sweetly and then it later turned cold when she spoke to Inuyasha, "Hai, Inuyasha, let's go." Then grabbed him by the foot and dragged him to the village while he cursed through the whole time.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
alright chap 2. is up!!! well, tomorrow is our last day of break so after school I will update more on this story and please review while I am out studying in a small crappy school.. -.- 


End file.
